Miss America
by MSs AmErIcA
Summary: You have to click the title to find out but I promise you won't have to stree your brains looking for it, plz review! it's muh first story so be nice kk! MsS AmErIcA
1. Default Chapter

Miss America  
By: MsS AmErIcA  
  
Summary: Crystal Potter had come from America to live with her Aunt  
Unlce and Cousin she never met. In a country she had never been too.  
To a school she could only dream of. But, will this trip put her  
mother and father in danger of the quickly rising dark lord?.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Crystal Pro~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I stepped off the plane, it was to dangerous to use wizard  
transportation. I had taken a 13 1/2 plane ride. Did I look ok?, what  
if I say something stupid? Oh my god! I don't even know these people!  
I don't even know what they look like. Stop worring a voice called  
inside my head, My mommy said to treat them nice, I wonder if she  
ment like I treat , Uncle Sal? (He was a squib) No, not like uncle  
Sal my daddys voice rang inside my head. I used my telescopic eyes to  
see what a pretty black haired holding, it said Welcome Home Crystal.  
I suposse the sgin was ment for me conserding the black haired boy  
started jumping up and down pointing at me say "THERE SHE IS"  
"Hi, er are you Alicia Potter?" I asked cursing my american accent,  
wait I don't have an accent they do i thought  
"Yes and you must be Crystal"  
"CJ, please" Hey I was 15, I could chose what people call me right?  
"Of corse dear, I'll get your luggage"  
"Oh, not Aunt Alicia, I'll get it, back in New York, I did everything  
myself!" I told her turing to stop her  
"Oh, no no, here you are a guest!" She said and kept moving  
"Does she know how to work a muggle machine?" I asked to the four  
boys standing there. slience. "Well, I don't mean to be outta place  
but in American people are usually a little more friendly, and I say  
that coming from New York City"  
"Oh, right, Hi, I'm James" The tall one said  
"Hi- CHRIS!" I shouted when a fellow ex-band mate of mine walked past  
me  
"Hey, CJ, looking good!, gotta bounce, plane leaves in ten big gig!"  
He shouted givving me a hug and cheek kiss  
"Sorry, Hi James!" I said being my normal hyper self "That was a  
friend of mine" I said  
"A boyfriend?" A sandy haired boy asked from behind a Transfiguration  
magazine  
"Rather shoot myself, hey can I see your mag?" I asked  
"Sure" he step forward handing it to me  
"Thanks"I looked at it roled it up then hit him on the head with it  
"Do you know how many muggles have seen this?" I asked "God this is a  
muggle place, I actally heardtwo people talking and one asked what  
Transfiguration was!" I told him  
"Oi! how died and made you Queen?" James asked  
"First Lady" I smiled knowing none of them knew what I was talking  
about "Hey wadda do for kicks around here?" I asked  
"Wha?" I boy with extermly shiny hair asked  
"Ok, slaying will hold this summer together" I said to no one  
inparticaular. Slience. Boy, no one will ever no how must I detest  
selince! "What?, is slaying agaist the law? I asked  
"Rem" James started "is a Wearwolf" He told me "Well as long as he  
doesn't start to lick me or hump my leg I'm cool" I said  
A/N Ok, I know this chapter REALLY sux but if you review 5 times I  
will up date 12/23/03 kk? By the way Tori, I ALREADY promised Chrissy  
Siruis!, How bout Remus?  
~~~~  
MsS AmErIcA 


	2. 2 SURPRISE! 3SpIkE!

Miss America  
By MsS AmErIcA  
A/N YOU MUST READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU DON'T YOU WILL NERVE  
UNDERSTAND THIS  
STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Crystal is  
the vampire slayer, at this time the rising darkness and evil is  
vampires so the vampires are the danger to her parents, and she is  
not there to protect them  
Thanks 2 Chrissy to pointing that one 1 understands that out!  
THIS CHAP HAS 2 &3 KK?  
  
"Hi, I'm Crystal" I introduced myself  
"Hi" Squeaked a boy around the 3 others looked more like a rat (EVIL  
RAT!) "Peter" he stuck out his hand so being an American I, stupidly  
might I add, made a fist and stuck it out wanting for him to 'pound  
it' instead he whimpered and said " Don't hurt me!"  
"Oh my god!, you Brits are so so so well so so un-American!" I  
declared  
"He you are dear" Aunt Alicia said handing me 2 of my 3 bags (1 LARGE  
and two small like make up bags)  
"Thanks!" I exclaimed trying to take the bags away from her  
"Don't be silly dear!, James and his friends will take your bags "  
She said  
"Oh, no, I don't wanna be a burden!, let me take them"  
"No, we've got them" A tall boy with silky black hair said garbing  
the big one "Besides in Britain a man does his job!" he added  
"Well now thats very unconstitutional!" I said shocked this people  
were hundreds of years behind Americans!  
"Here, we don't have a constitution!" this kid told me  
"Oh, well, Ok, right, er, well let me carry the little ones" I said  
taking the 2 small ones "Actually , James would you carry this one  
please I still have my carry-on and my pocket book" I asked  
"Sure" James said garbing one "Lets go, Potter Mansion a while away"  
"Please, I'll be happy as long as no one sleeps on my shoulder!" I  
said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Car~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" I can't believe I am driving with this kid sleeping on my shoulder"  
I groaned point to Remus. As soon as we started to fly he was out  
like a light (N/A it's a flying car) "You know I don't know your  
name" I said to the silky hair boy sitting on my other side  
"Siruis, Siruis Black" He said " Soooooooooo, your a slayer? what's  
it like?"  
"Ask Kevin" I whispered as a tear rolled down my face.  
Kevin was the part of the reason I was here ( A/n I know this isn't  
in the summary but.. oh well) He was my best friend, but he was a  
vampire, a bad one, so I had to slay him and I couldn't take being  
around where I had slayed him so I was sent here, to live with Aunt  
Alicia, James, Matt and Uncle Chris. Siruis had saw I was crying and  
immediately apologized and drooped the subject  
"So, should I wake Remus?" I asked like I said, I detest silence  
maybe he was talkative no one answered so I took that as a yes  
I tried poking him, slapping him, yelling at him, and playing with  
his hair, none work so I used my wand to make some water ( in America  
I had finished my N.E.W.T's and could use magic, but I still needed  
to learn things) and dumped it on his head  
He woke up I muttered a spell and he was dry again "Morning'!" I  
said brightly " My shoulder fell asleep?" I smiled sheepishly  
"Sure " he said I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ James Pro ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Shhhhh guys I think she's sleeping!" Remus said after Crystal had  
set her head down on his shoulder. I think she was faking because  
when I was little she told me she couldn't sleep in the dark because  
of her slayerness (word?), and vampires can't go out in the sunlight,  
usually she slept though classes or somethin like that.  
This is the first time we met in person but we did this thing called  
e-mail, it's amazing! who knew muggles were so smart (a/n Crystal  
lives in a muggle community, but she a pure-blood), anyway we also  
Instant messaged, also amazing!  
We flew for about 10 more minutes when we finally reached Potter  
Mansion, Crystal looked excited enough. She jumped over Siruis and  
ran to the back yard and started doing cartwheels and backhand  
Sprangs (SP?) even if it was dark out I suppose she was so used to  
the dark it was her day.  
Suddenly a shadowy figure creeped up behind her she turned and flip  
kicked it. It hissed at her cross  
  
Well I know it VERY VERY confusing but if you don't understand  
something I/M me CaReBeArLuVeR108 or email  
CaReBeaRlUvEr108@aol.com  
  
Miss America  
By MsS AmErIcA  
Crystals pro  
"Spike! (n/n I love buffy so I decided to add Spike in) What ARE you  
doing here!?, I thought the big guy told you to keep out of London?"  
"Yea, well did Yogie always listen to Bobo?" Spike asked  
"So what are you doing here?" I asked  
Oh, god! I am here not even 10 minutes and already Vamps are showing  
at these people's house! Ugh and of all the vampires in the world  
Spike! the one vampire I couldn't slay!, The one vampire in the world  
I was in love with  
"Getting my jaw broken, ya mind?" Spike asked pointing to my wand  
"Of course!" I said pulling out my wand "El heatlo" I said clearly  
healing Spikes jaw  
"Thanks, anyway er could I speak to you hem alone" Nudging his head  
in my cousin and his friends direction  
"CJ" Siruis started "A you sure it's er wise to be with a vampire at  
night alone?"  
"Would you rather me be alone with him the light? he would die, well  
you know what I mean!" I paused "Wait, you think he's gonna bite me  
don't you?, oh Parrie! Jhon plusay! layto harlay! (a/n this is NOT a  
language I just made it up to show Cj anger) A tohLo tah!" I shouted  
he made me soo mad!  
"Er some again!?" The four dumbfounded boys said  
"She said" Gumbled Spike "How dare Siruis Black! he very sweet and  
never GOD!" Spike said laughing  
"And why may I ask should I take your word for it?" James asked  
stepping toward  
"Oh James, don't make me hex you!" I said standing closer to Spike  
know I was making the madder( a/n is that even a word?) with every  
move I made "Look, I am EXTREMELY flattered that you- Spike what ARE  
you looking at?"  
"Remus Lupin, why is that you?" Spike asked "Well Rem, if anyone ca  
bounce for me you can" Spike said effortlessly  
"Yea I can, Spikes Ok, guys, Look C, we'll come back in 10, Ok?"  
Remus said turning and walking away  
"So what is it?, why are you here against orders? if he knew you were  
here my whole reason to be here would be lost are whole mission  
capooie! nine nick hoginbog!" I exclaimed  
"Yeah yeah yeah, look He's looking your whole existence could be  
erased if he wanted it to be now stay at Hogwarts love, be a good  
girl slay everyone that comes after you no one should survive, I  
should be the only vampire living , well you know what I mean who  
knows where you are got it love? Well I must be off, oh and your  
cousin and the tall one are spying on us through the bushes"  
"Are they! Ok I have an idea out your fangs away, Bloodbank!" He  
obeyed  
I kissed him long James was going to have a heart attack! I said good  
night to Spike and walked towards the bush first walking past it the  
walking back behind them  
"No wonder he wanted to be alone! he wanted to mac on my cousin!"  
James said rubbin his eyes  
"That was weird, she's a slayer but she kissed him and then and"  
Siruis stopped "James get your hand off my shoulder I do NOT swing  
that way Siruis said appalled  
"Why is another males hand on my leg!?, Why is a another males hand  
on my leg!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" James yelled  
"Oh so not only do I kiss vampires, but I am now a guy, wow thanks  
for clearing that up James" I said grasping both of there necks  
tightly "No look here! what did you hear!, and Siruis forget what you  
saw I was leading you2 on!"  
'Your need to stay at Hogwarts love, be a good girl slay everyone  
that comes after you no one should survive, I should be the only  
vampire living , well you know what I mean who knows where you are  
got it love? ' I we saw you two having a snogging session" James told  
me  
"Well you 'll just have to forget it, you'll just have to forget what  
you herd!" I said walking into the house to find some food I was  
STARVING!  
  
So that was chap 2 and 3 wadda think I know it's confusing, so if you don't get it e-mail me and I will explain it!!!!! :U)  
  
~MsS AmErIcA~  
  
Louies Girl - I hope you like it, look I WORTE MORE!!!  
  
Kiseki- I speel checked this time sorry about they other 1 I must not have saved the corrections BTW The boy reading the mag was Remus Lupin 


End file.
